


Clash of Legends

by Kitovraska



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Arthurian, Banter, M/M, Reincarnation, arthurian legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitovraska/pseuds/Kitovraska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little mixture of classical arthurian legends and 'Merlin' fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash of Legends

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something short and dialog-based. After all we love 'our boys' for their banter, right?   
> Tell me what you think. I love comments!

‘Knock-knock’

‘Who’s there?’

‘Destiny, my love!’

‘Destiny and chicken?’

‘I suppose you find it funny, Merlin? I can assure you I am not’.

‘You started it, my liege’.

‘I see you’re still as annoying as ever, Merlin. Even a thousand of years in the cave haven’t changed that’.

‘Looks like the waters of Avalon didn’t make you any less of a prat either, my lord’.

‘By the gods how did you get stuck in here?’

‘I am sure you’ve heard the story’.

‘I did, Merlin! I finally come back to life after the years of magical sleep, and the first thing I learn is that my humble servant who was supposed to wait for me and welcome me to the new world has been trapped in some long forsaken cave for centuries due to the magical affair with some girl!’

‘You pretty much covered it all up’.

‘How could it even happen? How could you lose to a girl? I thought you were the greatest warlock ever known!’

‘Oh, you know, _women_. They bring down even the strongest of men’.

‘Never thought you’d be the one to be lured by women’s charms, Merlin’.

‘After you ignored my warning and shared a bed with Morgana, your _half-sister_ , I decided to give it a try. Thought there surely must be something quite appealing in the process if it makes one ignore the warning of their most trusted advisor in pursuit of simple carnal pleasure’.

‘So you got yourself trapped here on purpose?’

‘What if I did? What else could I do after you ignored all my warnings and sealed your fate, and got struck down by Mordred’s sword, and I couldn’t save you despite all my efforts, and your spirit was to be kept in Avalon for centuries? Not that I had any other purposes in life other than serve and protect you’.

‘Oh, I see. So now it’s my fault. I got you so heartbroken that you went out to get laid by the first girl who ran into you in pursuit of having magical powers?’

‘I am not discussing my personal life with you, Sire’.

‘Well, I am the king and I am discussing whatever I want with you. Now seems to be the good time. You are not _going_ anywhere, are you, Merlin?’

‘Very funny, my lord’.

‘Merlin… Stop being an idiot and come out of this damned cave already!’

‘Surprise-surprise, Arthur! I can’t! That’s the whole point of being trapped somewhere!’

‘So I, Arthur of Albion, the Once and Future King, finally returned from Avalon to the world of living, am standing at your door, and you still can’t come out?’

‘Do you expect me to burst out of it in flames just thanks to the presence of your prattish self, Sire?’

‘And here I thought you missed me’.

‘Arthur… I hate to break it to you, but the magic holding the barrier is too strong, after all it’s _my_ magic. So… only one of the most ancient magical rituals has the power to break it’.

‘Which would be?’

‘Arthur… I appreciate your effort, but it’s pointless’.

‘Merlin, which ritual?’

‘It won’t work!’

‘Just tell me, you idiot!’

‘Fine. The kiss of true love can break _any_ spell. But since I am trapped in the cave all alone, this bit of information won’t be much of a help’.

‘Of course, since I obviously came here only to have a little chat with you on my way to the land of the living! You really ARE a complete idiot. Look up, will you?’

Merlin looks up and gasps. Arthur is stepping into the cave out of thin air, regal as ever, with the Camelot’s red cloak flowing behind his back. Then he closes the distance between them and bends down to Merlin, who’s sitting on the stone floor of the cave.

‘What are you looking at? Just kiss already,’ says the king grumpily.

And for once Merlin is so shocked that he follows his king’s order without second thought.

After all he really missed Arthur.

***

They are out on the seashore, both free from the tides of legends they were floating with, but not entirely feeling alive yet. For a few long minutes they’re silent, because there’s not much to say after their exchange and the unexpected finale of it. The Once and Future King and his Court Sorcerer are slowly coming back to life. Such moments ask for silence. Then the silence breaks.

‘If I am not mistaken you have mentioned chicken? All this saving-the-idiot-in-distress got me hungry’.

‘So, now you want to take me out?’

‘No, Merlin. I want _you_ to take _me_ out now. I’m just out of the lake and I have no idea what is going on, while you at least had your magical crystals in the cave. Bet you know where the nearest tavern is’.

Merlin is staring at the waves dancing at their feet. Arthur lets out a sigh.

‘If you really must know, I slept with Morgana just to get over… certain someone’.

‘Did it help?’ asks Merlin with a small smile.

‘No’.

‘And the certain someone is…?’

‘He’s an idiot. He’s also… very dear to me’.

‘What exactly didn’t let you mention it earlier? Thousand of years earlier? Before you pushed me away, and got yourself tangled up in a prophesy which _I warned you about,_ and got yourself killed by the fruit of the union which _I begged you not to form_?’

‘Merlin…’

‘Shut up?’

‘No. I am sorry…’

Merlin turns and finally faces his king. The smile he gives Arthur is a ghost of the famous charming grin he used to wear in Camelot, but it is flourishing with every passing second. By the moment the corners of Merlin’s mouth go all the way up and his eyes light up with familiar glint, Arthur feels very much alive.

‘You are a… Ah, I give up. Arthur… I am sorry too’.

‘I know. Now can we go eat, before your king starves to death?’

‘Of course, my lord. Though I doubt you will starve to death with all this fa…’

‘Merlin! I am not fat!’

‘And the years of sleeping in the lake didn’t help it either’.

‘Merlin!’


End file.
